


Assbackward

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Strange way to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been almost nine hours since Stiles has said that it would take ‘minutes’ to find out how to get into the bank and 1.5 hours since Scott’s last update (which was ‘didn’t find anything good yet will text you later’). And latter has come and gone over an hour ago and the werewolf is agitated. Maybe he should have listened to Peter and actually slept instead of pacing around his loft waiting for an update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assbackward

It’s been almost nine hours since Stiles has said that it would take ‘minutes’ to find out how to get into the bank and 1.5 hours since Scott’s last update (which was ‘didn’t find anything good yet will text you later’). And latter has come and gone over an hour ago and the werewolf is agitated. Maybe he should have listened to Peter and actually slept instead of pacing around his loft waiting for an update.

Pale sunlight is washing over the city as he makes his way towards the Stilinski residence, heralding a beautiful day that Derek is certain will be fraught with headache. He’s already got one throbbing in the back of his skull and there’s two more that he’s got to deal with.

Derek’s not looking forward to having to deal with Stiles and Scott without having slept a wink himself. He’s bracing himself for a certain amount of flailing, possibly book throwing and a lot of babbling as he pushes the window open.

As he hefts himself inside the room, Derek’s eyes are drawn to mess spread across the floor. There’s empty plates, glasses half filled with soda and a whole lot of printed pages. Which inevitably makes him look up to the source - the printer cheerfully spitting out page after page of information related to the bank. Scott is completely wiped out in his seat - arms crossed in his lap, head tipped back and mouth open - ignoring the machine printing away near his head.

And on the other side, on the bed, there’s-

Derek’s eyes widen in surprise and bewilderment, staring at Stiles and his pose. There is no way that Stiles is aslee- huh. He takes a step forward, moving over the small board that’s got several red threads linked together, bending down to stare at Stiles’ peaceful face. 

The boy is _actually_ asleep. Fast asleep. Although the longer Derek looks at him, the more his own neck is starting to hurt. Derek frown sympathetically as he imagines the crick that Stiles’ is going to have. And look at that, he’s drooled over the pages under his head. He wonders if Stiles is going to have ink on his face when he detaches the paper from his cheeks. Derek hopes so, smiling to himself as he imagines the sight.

As he straightens up, Derek’s eyes land on the teenagers ass before he shakes his head. He’s heard of taking an assbackward approach towards a problem (has been accused of it a few times even) but this is kind of ridiculous.

He’s wondering how in the world someone would fall asleep with their face on the floor and hips still on the bed when Stiles groans in his sleep. Derek’s attention immediately shifts, staring incredulously at the little hip wriggle Stiles does before settling in. He forgets to check if Stiles is still asleep because there’s a strip of red showing just above the teenagers jeans that-

A door slams somewhere in the house, making Derek start guiltily and jump towards the window. He’d just message Scott later. Yep, that sounds great. Perfect even.


End file.
